


Where Love Blooms...

by AOT-Ereri-Yaoi-Fan (Sebastian_Michaelis)



Series: T-Virus [1]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossover, Eren and Levi are badasses, Eren is Alice, Eren is a BAMF, Eventual Smut, Horseface will likely die, I love my Freckled Jesus, IDK what I was thinking when I said Jill, Levi is Jill, Levi is bae, M/M, May have magic, Mikasa is Nemesis, Resident Evil and AOT crossover, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trigger Warning: Almost Rape, everyone else is normal, except Levi, not Freckled Jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Michaelis/pseuds/AOT-Ereri-Yaoi-Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a typical unmated omega, hoping to find a mate, but not really caring either way. Levi is an unmated Alpha, with no other worries then his job as a cop. Their paths cross while Levi's on a case shortly before an outbreak of a virus made by the company Umbrella makes everyone go, in Levi's terminology, bat-shit and start eating each other. When Levi and Eren team up against the creatures, they discover an undeniable attraction to each other, but will love bloom in the most unlikely of circumstances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture that made me think of Levi in a STAARS Uniform and then this plot bunny rolled into my head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... The beginning of the story?

Chapter 1 

Levi POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I woke up in a hard bed not even caring as I blinked my eyes open to the same sight I see everyday. I went and got dressed before going to cook in my immaculate kitchen. I eat before cleaning the kitchen top to bottom again. I heard my phone start to ring so I picked it up and answered it crabbily.    
  


“What Erwin?” I asked assuming it would be him about a new case or it could have been Hanji, ‘Tch. Crazy, shit-glasses.’   
  
“We have a new case for you. People are going crazy and attacking others, eating them according to reports. We want you to investigate, so come in ASAP to get your investigation file.” Erwin answered as uncaringly as always.   
  
“So, some people go bat-shit and eat other people, and you assign me the case? On my time off? What makes you think I’ll agree?” I said annoyed that Erwin was calling me into work on my day off.   
  
“I’m your boss, you have to do as I say.” Erwin answered.   
  
“Only so long as it complies with the law, Erwin, and forcing me to come in on a day off or firing me for not is grounds for a lawsuit. This is time off you legally have to give me.” I said, not knowing why I was arguing. I was bored out of my mind, I was gonna accept the case anyway.   
  
Erwin sighed on the other end. “Levi, we both know you’re bored out of your mind. Just come in.”   
  
I sighed and stared at the immaculate white wall of my apartment and finally said, “Fine.”, before hanging up. ‘Today is gonna be a long day.’ I thought to myself as I went and changed into my work uniform before heading into work.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


“Okay, Erwin, where’s the file?” I asked as I walked in.   
  
“On the desk.” He answered as he busied himself with making coffee.   
  
“Any suspects?” I asked as I picked up the file searching for it. The file had three people a Annie Leonhart was listed as the first victim, it then went on to label a Bertholdt and Reiner. I cursed softly under my breath these were three of the best security cops working for Umbrella, how were they taken out so easily? I didn’t know and I didn’t really care, all I knew is I was going to catch the son of a bitch who did this. I got up and walked out, getting into my car before heading over to the little coffee shop across the street, it was called ‘Titans’, or something equally as stupid but they had some good tea.   
  
“Hello sir, what can I get for you today?” A soft voice asked me, I looked at his name tag and saw his name was Eren.   
  
“I’d like a glass of black tea to go. No cream and no sugar.” I replied coldly, just wanting to get this over with.   
  
“Any particular brand or blend of tea, sir?” Eren asked in the same soft voice only this time with a bright smile on his face, despite my hard and cruel tone.   
  
“Earl Grey is fine.” I replied pretending not to notice how much the colour of his eyes reminded me of the ocean, or how his smile was just about the most angelic thing I’ve ever seen in the world.   
  
“Of course sir, would you like any lemon in that?” He asked pulling my attention from my thoughts.   
  
“Yes, if you have fresh lemon, none of that ‘from concentrate’ shit.” I replied not giving a single fuck about social etiquette, or whatever it’s called. I was shocked when he laughed at my reply, it was the most beautiful sound I’d ever heard and it shook me to my core hearing it.   
  
“Of course sir,” He replied before he leaned closer to whisper in my ear, “I don’t like the ‘from concentrate’ juice in my tea either, so I make sure to stock fresh lemons.”   
  
I was surprised at his actions and so in response I said “Isn’t the owner’s job to decide what’s stocked?” Eren smiled that smiled that I’ve already fallen in love with before chuckling lightly.   
  
“Yeah, but when you’re her son, you get a lot of decision power as well.” Eren said. I was shocked to hear that he was working in his mother’s store.   
  
“What’s your name, kid?” I asked to cover up my shock.   
  
“Eren Yeager, and you?” He smirked at me.   
  
“Levi, Levi Ackerman. Now, sorry to rush you but could you hurry up with that tea, I’m on the clock right now.” I said trying my best to look annoyed. I must have failed because he laughed before walking away to make it and as I did I smelled his scent and knew right then that I had to have him. This boy was an omega… He smelled so good, like lemons and a faint trace of tea lingered as well. He smelled of cleaning products and rain. It intoxicated me… Left me wanting to taste him.   
  
“Here’s your coffee sir. That’s five dollars even.” Eren said, I had been so lost in thought I hadn’t even noticed his return.   
  
“Thanks, Eren. Bye.” I said as I walked out the door and headed back to my car. I heard Eren say ‘Bye, Levi’ as I left as if we were close friends and I smiled a bit, before shaking my head and focusing on my task.


	2. It's Time To Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes clubbing and gets into a sticky situation, which Levi helps him out of.

Chapter 2: Eren’s POV

 

Work had been hard today, not that the work had actually been hard it was just hard on my nerves. I was so bored because today was going by so slowly and when I woke up this morning I had the feeling something was going to happen. I even wore my lucky necklace! It’s an old house key my dad gave to me, it went to something important at our old house, I don’t remember what though, I actually don’t remember much more than a few things about myself, my friends, and my life. The things I remember are these: My name is Eren, I’m eighteen, my best friends are Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert, they’re also eighteen, I have two loving parents Grisha and Carla Yeager and I’m gay. That’s it. Nothing else. There’s been no real explanation for why my memories are gone either, just that they are. I was so lost in thought that I didn’t even notice the bell of the door ring when the customer walked in until they were right in front of me.   
  
“Hello sir, what can I get for you today?” I asked him with my customary bright smile.   


“I’d like a cup of black tea to go. No cream and no sugar.” Was his response in a cold tone, I shivered when I heard that voice. It sent chills down my spine, not in a bad way though. In a very good way, almost too good.   


“Any particular brand or blend?” I ask warmly, hoping to get a exact type so I didn’t have to worry about it being the ‘wrong’ type of tea.

  
“Earl Grey is fine.” Was his response, this man is so sexy I thought to myself, when suddenly I caught a whiff of his scent. This man, this heaven-sent man, was an Alpha. A strong one too, judging by his scent. Immediately the omega in me started crying out to submit before him and let him have his wicked (for I’m sure it would be wicked) way with me.  
  
I ignored my omega and kept talking “Of course sir, would you like lemon with that?” I ask, with the same bright smile and warm voice.  
  
“If you have real lemon, yes, none of that ‘from concentrate’ shit.” Oh dear goddess, was this man for real? He’s perfect, he’s a strong Alpha, he likes his tea the same way as me, not to mention he’s sexy as fuck. I decide to let out my scent a little to see his reaction. There wasn’t one… ‘Disappointing…’ I thought glumly.   
  
We keep up the conversation for a while before he needs to go so I hand him the tea and notice a small, minute, blink and you miss it, widening of his pupils, as a reaction to my scent. ‘Yes!’ I thought happily, ‘He does have some level of attraction for me!’ I wave at him as he leaves. I whip out my phone and decide that I need to call Armin right then and there.   
  
“ARMIN!! GUESS WHAT?!?!?” I scream into the phone the second he picks up.  
  
“Ow! Eren! My ears!” Armin exclaimed, before continuing with, “What do you want?”  
  
“Armin, I just met this really sexy Alpha and I’m pretty sure he’s attracted to me on some level as well. His name is Levi and he’s so hot… Did I mention he was sexy as fuck already?” I say in a rush.  
  
“Umm… Eren… Calm down, it’s just a hot guy!” Armin bursts out laughing.  
  
“I know but I like him, he’s really cute…” I whine piteously.  
  
“Okay, well, if he likes you, he’ll probably come back to the tea shop sometime… Ask him out then, okay?” Armin said, ever the voice of reason.   
  
“You right, you right… Hey, how are things between you and Mikasa?” I ask just to keep talking with him.  
  
“Alright… Eren I gotta go, I’ll see you soon. Bye!” Armin said.  
  
I sigh when he hangs up and put my phone away before deciding to close the store for the rest of the day and think about what I’m gonna do and if I’m going to take Armin’s advice. After much thought I decide a night out on the town would be okay, it had been awhile since I had let myself relax and going clubbing seemed like a good idea.  
  
I go home and open my closet looking around for good clubbing clothes, eventually I settle on a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of cowboy boots and a flannel shirt, tied up past my belly button. To top the outfit off I put on some sunglasses. I also applied some light makeup to even out the color of my skin and then, when I deemed myself good enough, I went out.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~TRIGGER WARNING: ALMOST-RAPE SCENE BELOW~~~~~~~~~  
  
‘Just when I thought tonight couldn’t get any worse’ I think to myself as the Alpha sitting next to me hits on me for about the twentieth time. ‘What a sleaze ball. He stinks too.’ I think as I turn to him.   
  
“Look, buddy, you’re a total creep. I’m not interested so fuck off. Do you get it?” I just about screamed at the Alpha. This Alpha’s eyes narrowed angrily before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out to the alley behind the bar.   
  
“Listen here, you little omegan whore. I’m an Alpha, you were born to pleasure me. Get on your knees now.” The man said, glaring at me.  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? You can go to hell you jackass.” I screamed at him, slowly backing away. He noticed me backing away and slapped me. The force of the hit knocked me to the ground.  
  
“Little slut, stop trying to get away, you know you want this.” The man said starting to unzip his pants and pull them down.  
  
“Please, please, don’t do this…” I begged already dreading what was to come. The feel of those slimy hands running along my skin. When he didn’t stop his advance towards me I screamed as loud as possible.  
  
“Help! Help! Help me!” I scream out desperate, my eyes closed not wanting to face the cold reality of what was about to happen to me, when suddenly I heard a cold voice.  
  
“I do believe he told you no, asshole.” A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Levi standing over me, keeping the creep from touching me. I let out a breath of relief when I saw him and let out a soft thank you. He gave a nearly invisible nod of his head in acknowledgement.  
  
“What are you gonna do, Shorty. Kick me in my shins?” The Alpha said, mocking Levi’s short stature. Levi suddenly lashed out with all his force and by the time he was done, the Alpha that had just tried to rape me was on the ground, naked, and a bloody mess.  
  
“Levi… Will you take me home?” I asked softly. Hoping he would and I was pleasantly surprised when he asked if I would like to stay the night at his place. I nodded in the affirmative to his question and so he picked me up and then loaded me into his car, before driving to his house.   
  
“Your house is beautiful Levi... “ I said in shock of the house. IT was a two story, white, Victorian-style house that stood out from the others, not in a tacky way though. The way this house stood out was, almost, natural.  
  
“Thank you, Eren. Would you like to go inside?” He asked me and at my nod he showed me to the door. “Shoes off please… I don’t want my floor to be stained with mud.” He was kicking his shoes off as he asked me, so I did the same and followed behind him.  
  
“Thank you for bringing me here Levi, it’s very kind of you, especially considering we barely know each other.” I said sweetly flashing him a bright, genuine smile. He smiled back and nodded at my thanks before asking if I wanted to take a shower after being touched by that nasty Alpha.  
  
“Yes, please.” I said.   
  
“Okay, upstairs, first door on your right. I’ve got a few shirts that might fit, I’ll bring you one.” Levi said, turning and going to what, I presume, to be his room to find me a shirt as I head for the shower.

 

After getting out of the shower I find a shirt and a pair of pants lying on the bathroom counter, so I dry off and put them on. ‘Levi’s a nice guy…’ I thought as I walked out of the bathroom. I walked back to the living room and found Levi sitting on the couch.   
  


“Hey… Thanks for the clothes…” I said as I walked into the room.  
  
“No problem, brat. Do you like cooking shows?” Levi asked.  
  
I thought about it for a second and eventually reply with “Yeah, cooking shows are okay. Which one are you watching?” I ask while sitting down.  
  
Levi looks over at me for a second before turning his attention back on the TV, “Chopped.”  
  
“That one is pretty good. I like Beat Bobby Flay, personally.” I said staring intently at the TV screen. I glance over at Levi only to see that his full attention is on the TV. When the episode is over Levi stands up and yawns.  
  
“Well, I’m going to go to bed. You’re welcome to sleep on the couch or go home.” Levi said as he was getting up.  
  
“I think I’m gonna stay here on the couch tonight…” I answered. Levi nodded to show he heard and then he disappeared up the stairs. I watched one last episode of Chopped before laying down. That night I had the best sleep I’ve had in awhile.


End file.
